


Drift

by CessabitAni



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Angst, Break Up, Established Relationship, Eventual Smut, Kim Mingyu is Whipped, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:34:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21604597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CessabitAni/pseuds/CessabitAni
Summary: Wonwoo was generous with his smile that night. “So let’s just end it after December, let’s fill our last few weeks with just happy memories. Then we will walk away like it was nothing, so that our last goodbye will be beautiful.”So Mingyu agreed.
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo/Kim Mingyu
Comments: 3
Kudos: 52





	Drift

They met under a broken streetlight on December. The snow was falling, and the night was magical. The stars glistened like jewels on the sky. It was breathless, like it was meant to be. They felt like it was fate.

“I swear this streetlight is annoying,” whispered Mingyu to himself.

“I know, it made this street so creepy at night.”

Mingyu jumped upon hearing a deep voice, but it somehow resonated into his heart. He jerked his head, finally looking at the source of the voice. There he saw, the guy that was shorter than him, drowned with the big sweater he was wearing. He was cute, Mingyu thought.

Noticing Mingyu being silent, the man offered his hand, “I’m Wonwoo.” He smiled softly, making Mingyu’s heart raced for no absolute reason. “Don’t worry, I’m not a creep.”

Mingyu smiled back at him, “I’m Mingyu.” They finally shook their hands, “Are you waiting for the bus?”

Wonwoo nodded, “Are you a model or something?”

Mingyu shook his head , “Nope.”

The shorter raised his eyebrows in amusement, “You should be then.” Wonwoo looked deeply into the Mingyu’s eyes, “You’re handosme.”

Just like that, Mingyu heart skipped a beat.

  


* * *

  


The door opened with both of them dripping wet from the snow storm that was happening outside. They were panting, tired from running from the bus stop to Wonwoo’s apartment. Regardless, they looked at each other and smile.

It has been one year since that night. Since then, they were inseparable.

“Here you go,” said Wonwoo as he gave the taller a towel. “You should take a shower first, really don’t want to catch a cold aren’t we?”

Mingyu smiled, “Could say the same for you.”

“You go first, I’m going to prepare some tea for us,” said the man as he proceed to open his cabinet.

Mingyu heart beat faster when he saw Wonwoo’s figure. His clothes was holding him perfectly as it was wet. So he just stood there, staring at Wonwoo.

“Gyu?” His deep voice snapped him out. “What’s wrong?”

Slowly the beautiful man walked closer. The soft hand made contact with Mingyu’s cheeks, and it took his breath away. He was just standing there, deeply staring into Wonwoo’s eyes where it seems to be the whole universe in there.

“Gyu?”

Not knowing what has gotten into him, Mingyu felt a strong urge to kiss the man right in front of him. He cupped Wonwoo’s cheeks where Wonwoo gladly enjoy the warmth spreading through. Then slowly, he went in.

Wonwoo’s eyes widen as shock went through his mind, but he finally closed his eyes. The sound of kettle boiling can be heard at the background, but they won’t mind at all as it can wait when all of this kissing was over.

It was slow and soft, gentle yet they both can felt the lust behind it. The time stopped for them, making like the whole world was circulating around them. Steadily, Wonwoo’s hands reached Mingyu neck where he finally rest them there.

So when the kiss broke, they just stared, deeply into each other’s eyes.

“Can I ask you a question?” Mingyu broke the silence, their stare unwavering.

Wonwoo laughed deeply, “You already did.” For a second Mingyu looked annoyed. “Okay what is it,” he said with the most beautiful smile Mingyu had ever seen.

“Two questions.”

“Okay.”

Mingyu placed his hand right on Wonwoo’s hips, and gently he pulled him closer to his warmth.

“First,” He started slowly. “Can you not see anyone else ever again? Second, can I kiss you again?”

The deep voice resonated through the apartment as the man laughed. Then Wonwoo smiled again at Mingyu. “First, I basically can’t. Second, I don’t want to answer it.”

“I mean be exclusive with me, don’t go to any date besides me.”

Wonwoo cupped Mingyu face, “Well firstly can you not look like a grumpy teacher?” Then his hands traveled down to Mingyu’s hand. “Okay I will go exclusive with you.” Mingyu faced immediately lightened up. “Oh also,” Wonwoo then kissed the guy in front of him.

Mingyu froze, and Wonwoo decided to just smile upon him. “Now let’s shower okay? The kettle has been noisy ever since you kissed me. We don’t need a fire to start this new status.”

Wonwoo’s attempt to go back to the kettle was ruined as he was pulled back to an embrace. “You just made me the happiest man alive.”

The shorter gave him a peck, “I know.”

  


* * *

  


Two years after Mingyu’s confession, they’re living together now, making them even more insperable. Some people said that they’re in their honeymoon period now, all lovey-dovey and it’s like there’s only the two of them. People don’t blame them though, as they are perfect for each other.

Mingyu was the hyper one, while Wonwoo was more calm and collected. It was like the perfect balance, Mingyu pulled Wonwoo for more fun, while Wonwoo made Mingyu more grounded. So every person that met them called them the powerhouse couple.

“Won,” Mingyu called his lover softly. “I made breakfast.”

Wonwoo came home late yesterday, and it made Mingyu worried. He knew what position the older was, and how sometimes it became hectic and made him went home late. But yesterday was incredibly late that Mingyu had to call Soonyoung to check up on him. The older groaned, and it broke Mingyu’s heart seeing the man he loved like this. So in the end, Mingyu brought the breakfast to bed.

“I’m sorry,” said Wonwoo when they finally dig in. “Yesterday was so hectic.”

“I know,” Mingyu caressed his cheeks softly. “Eat, or I won’t feel any peace at all.”

Wonwoo laughed weakly then kissed him. “I love you.”

“I love you too.”

  


* * *

  


The second time it happened again Mingyu was waiting at the dining table complete with dinner for two. Mingyu sighed as the dinner went cold while the clock was ticking in the background. He just got a text message from Wonwoo, confirming his suspicion that the hard-working guy will be late again.

He blew out the candle that he had set, turned on the light and eat his portion. He felt empty and how wrong the feeling was. He knew that Wonwoo was not doing this on purpose, but he can’t help but to feel angry and disappointed.

And so the night passed by, with the poor guy stare into the distance.

  


* * *

  


Mingyu enjoyed the city lights as he sipped into his beer. He was in his night robe, waiting for Wonwoo to come home. It became a habit, to crack open a bottle, and stare off to the distance. He laughed at how the city was so busy, just like the man he loved, and how he felt incredibly lonely.

He can’t count how many times Wonwoo came home late, since it broke his heart at the number thirty-one. It didn’t help with how the man needed to do some projects in the weekend, and seeing how hard he focused, Mingyu can’t be selfish for the sake of his relationship.

Mingyu laughed bitterly when he remembered the last time they said I love you to each other. It felt like their relationship was gone.

His thoughts were disturbed when the door of the apartment was opened. He saw Wonwoo looking tired as hell like he didn’t get enough sleep. And just like that, all of Mingyu’s disappointment was gone as he rushed to Wonwoo to give him a hug.

“Why are you still awake?” The man asked softly.

“I was waiting for you.”

“Sorry.”

“It’s okay.” But deep down they knew it was not okay at all.

Then they kissed, softly at first, before finally their hunger for each other was flaming wildly. The taller was dominating, as he hungrily kiss the older. His broad hands decided to travel anywhere he can touch Wonwoo. He opened his shirt vigorously, before finally stopping at his belt.

Both of them were already topless, and he pulled Wonwoo closely. Wonwoo jumped on him, as he wrapped his legs on Mingyu’s torso. Mingyu then brought them to their chamber. There the taller threw the man onto the bed. Mingyu looked at Wonwoo while unbuckling his belt.

Wonwoo then decided to crawl over Mingyu as the younger was standing right beside the bed. He finally unbuckled the belt to reveal how aroused Mingyu was. He then pulled down the boxer to meet his mouth to his member.

“Fuck,” groaned Mingyu loudly as Wonwoo was sucking on him.

The lust took over both of them as the night went on. Right before Mingyu can come, he decided to jerked it off Wonwoo’s mouth and eagerly took of Wonwoo’s pant revealing his arousal. He pushed Wonwoo down and slowly sucked the older’s part to return his favor.

Then Mingyu decided to lick his hole as his hand was still jerking Wonwoo’s off. To say Wonwoo was going crazy was an understatement as the guy grabbed Mingyu’s hair as he screamed his name.

When Mingyu finally stopped, they stared at each other before they decided to make out once again. Mingyu’s hand reached out to find the lube at the bedside table, once he got it he poured it all over his member and also at Wonwoo’s opening. They were panting all over, and when Mingyu decided to push it in, they both moaned.

The sound of desperate moaning and the bed creaking filled the apartment. “Fuck,” Mingyu moaned softly. “You feel so good.”

“Only for you.” So they kissed, while Mingyu kept thrusting inside.

In the end, they were desperate for each other.

  


* * *

  


“Is he actually that busy?” Minghao sipped his coffee.

They were at a cafe nearby, as Mingyu went there to meet his long time best friend.

“He is Hao,” he sighed. “I know he didn’t do it on purpose, but I just can’t help to feel incredibly lonely.”

“Well that is extremely normal.” Minghao took a pity on his friend. “Relationships takes two people, not one.”

Mingyu knew his friend was saying the truth. But he can’t help but to just brush it off, because deep down Mingyu was in love with Wonwoo, and nothing can change that. Regardless how many nights he stayed up alone, his little heart still waited for the guy.

“I know.”

“Cheer up”

Mingyu felt hopeless.

  


* * *

  


It was one of those midnight thoughts. There he was once again stood tall behind the window looking over at the busy city. It reminded him that time never stop, yet somehow he felt the time for their relationship was coming to an end.

It broke his heart, because regardless the situation, how can he expect a heartbreak when he was madly in love with Wonwoo? It was easier to withstand it. Even if the relationship felt broken, like it was barely there, he just can’t help but love the busy man.

Not once or twice that his friends encourage him to break up. They all said that he was being selfless that he became an idiot. But inside of his little heart, he just can’t.

As the night passed by, there was Mingyu in his robe crying his heart out as Wonwoo never came home for that night.

  


* * *

  


It was December, as well as their third year together, and fourth year since that magical night.

The night fell upon them, as they were cuddling in front of the tv. In the past years, each time Wonwoo was not that busy they decided to just cuddle together. But as the time gap widen, it felt more emptier each time.

Wonwoo was snuggling, enjoying Mingyu’s warmth as they cuddle. “Gyu,” he hummed in response. “Let’s go out.”

“At night?”

“Yeah,” Wonwoo smiled, and Mingyu’s heart still skipped a bit.

  


* * *

  


So they did. The cold December night was still as amazing as it was. The beautiful white scenery, with the cold air chilling through. Once in awhile Wonwoo would hug Mingyu’s hand tighter, as the older was more sensitive to the cold. Mingyu would laughed, and held their hands tighter.

Once in awhile they would stop their track, just to kiss under the stars. With the moon and the stars as their witness. It felt like the whole world was theirs, and it felt eternal. It was like the universe knew how rare this event was, so they let the snow fall, and the wind blew calmly not making them have chills that they can’t handle.

  


Finally they stopped, right underneath the streetlight they met for the first time. Right beside the abandoned bus stop where there was no cover to stop the snow from covering the bench. They were gazing into each other’s eyes, with their hands clasped together.

“After December ends, let’s end this.”

But the universe might be just cruel and unforgiving as it is.

Mingyu heart stopped, but somehow it didn’t break his heart. Maybe, it’s because they both knew that this was coming. It was only a matter of time that one of them finally said something, and Wonwoo did just now.

“Right when the last fireworks stopped, let’s walk away from each other.”

They were still holding hands, with Mingyu being quiet. There were conflicting feelings inside him, where on one side he knew he loved him, but the other just knew that this wasn’t working. He felt relieved, but he was scared of letting him go. He was scared of the heartbreak he might went through. How maybe one day he will missed the guy that was standing in front of him now and how he just wanted him back to his life.

“I really don’t want to end this,” Wonwoo once again started the talking. “But we’re just drifting apart at this point.”

“I know.”

Wonwoo was generous with his smile that night. “So let’s just end it after December, let’s fill our last few weeks with just happy memories. Then we will walk away like it was nothing, so that our last goodbye will be beautiful.”

So Mingyu agreed.

  


* * *

  


It was a nice few weeks, where Wonwoo decided to take that break he deserved after a full year of working. The weeks passed by like it was their honeymoon phase again, just madly in love with each other. It was their world, their own adventure, and no one was going to disturb it, not even work.

“I thought I was being so selfish with you,” Wonwoo once said in their last few hours together. “I love you, but I can’t ignore our dying relationship.” The stars shined brightly. “I’m sorry.”

Mingyu kissed the older on his head, “Don’t be.” He caressed his hands, “It was just the wrong timing.”

“God, I love you so much Gyu.”

“I love you too.”

Mingyu’s soft lips planted on Wonwoo’s. Right then the fireworks began, with both of their phone went off with their notifications. But they didn’t care as their kiss wasn’t broken. So they let the night consumed them.

  


* * *

  


As the year changed, Mingyu woke up alone. The bed was empty, and cold.

Wonwoo didn’t leave any trace for Mingyu. His clothes were all gone, along with his favorite umbrella. It felt like it has been Mingyu’s apartment, with no other being living there. The apartment was clean, and the shower was dry.

Slowly he dropped to the couch where they used to cuddle every chance they got. And the tears steadily came out, like a river of sadness. He was shaking, choking up on his tears, and just so broken.

On the first of January, Mingyu broke down.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Thank you for reading 'Drift' as it is my second baby. Inspired by 'How Can I Love the Heartbreak' by Akmu, abd 'Beautiful Goodbye' by Chen.
> 
> It was my first time writing smut, and I don't know about future fics if I would include it or not. Regardless, I had fun while writing it :)
> 
> Sorry for any grammar mistakes!
> 
> -Chel


End file.
